Untold Story: Kuoh Mightiest Professor Naruto!
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: In a desperate move to safe everyone he care about Naruto was forced to make a deal with the Devil. He just never expected the Devil to be a magical girl cosplayer, nor did he expected to become a professor at the renown Kuoh Academy while handling weird Maou's, weirder interracial representatives, political landmine, and sexy girls trying to get in his pants.
1. An Oath

**This can be a bit different than my other stories. It'll focus more on politic of the DXD universe so I hope you guys will like it. Of course there will be ecchi scenes and comedy here and there, this is DXD we're talking about here.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **XXX**

 **Untold Story: Kuoh Mightiest Professor Naruto!**

 **XXX**

 _Why?_

A fast, beats of hearts is the only thing he felt from his numbing body. He stood among lifeless bodies of his friends and foes, his body barely hold itself together from falling. His blond hair is messy and dirty, blood, dust and other substance darkening its once bright color. His crimson armor, once stood together proudly is not nothing more than a battered shadow of its former self.

 _Why?_

His eyes, even after so many conflicts and death, retain its beautiful color of blue.

 _Why must this happen to her?_

He could feel the fear and despair from the two people he's protecting. He could hear their whimpers of fright and imagine their tearful eyes. Yet despite all that he dare not look at them… Not like this.

 _She had endured so much… Why can't she have the life she wanted?_

Opposite of him among this bloody room his oppositions stand. Black armor and a pair of dark wings sprouting behind their back— _Devils_ —stand strong in morale and numbers. Their eyes held so much malice, so much hatred for the people he protected.

 _She didn't do anything to any of you… Why must she suffer?_

He grits his teeth. They wouldn't survive if this continues. He's too tired… Too weak to continue… His breath is haggard and his vision turns to blur. He knew he won't last much longer like this.

 _If only I was stronger… Then maybe…_

He takes a deep breath as his option slowly diminishes into one, final desperate attempt. He plucks his sword from the floor and aims it toward his enemies as he gathers everything he have—Even his life power.

"LISTEN WELL YOU FUCKERS!" Even weakened considerably his voice is loud and strong, "I WILL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE TO ESCAPE WITH YOUR TAIL BETWEEN YOUR LEGS! BECAUSE I WILL NOT LET ANY ONE OF YOU TAKE A SINGLE STEP FURTHER!"

It was a loud declaration of threat, yet none of the Devils seems to be intimidated as they inch ever so closer to them.

"I WARNED YOU!" His body explodes with power as his foes freeze in their spots from such surprising display of power. "Even if I die… I WILL NOT LET ANY OF YOU HARM HER!" His sword glow red in respond to the burst of power as he aims it to them, "I… Speak of Genesis! A song of death and destruction! COME FORTH! _KAIRI-KEN (Sword of Rupture)!"_ With a loud battle cry he unleashed all of his everything into a single, large wave of energy that blasted off from the tip of his sword.

His enemies didn't even have any chance of survival as the dark, crimson wave of rupture engulfs them and destroy anything in its path. Their bodies exploded in bloody festivity, leaving only gory mess in its ruinous wake.

It was then that the crimson armored soldier fell to his knee as what little energy he had left is no more. He heard his charges scream his name in worries but the loud ringing in his ears is blocking most of the sound.

Then he felt it.

Strong, demonic energy suddenly appeared in front of him out of thin air. He musters what little strength he has to look up and he was met with a sight he didn't like even one remotely bit.

A pink, magical girl outfit greeted his blue eyes with the wearer having a dark black hair tied into twin tails. She has an amused expression on her face as she stares at them. Her long, pink magic want is held on her left hand, and he knew one swing from that harmless looking device and his body will be splattered everywhere.

Even after all that… And all those sacrifices… He can't even buy his charges enough time to escape from their pursuer huh?

"Oh my, even after fighting so long you're still alive? For a Halfling you're very strong." There's no hint of aggression in her voice, nor a mocking one. "Interesting! Interesting! You're very dedicated hm?" She taps her mouth with her finger as if thinking of something. "… I'm sure you know with your condition you won't even be able lift your sword, right?"

His blue eyes stare directly at her violet ones, unyielding and determine, yet if one would look closely there's something else in them.

Desperation.

He tries to lift his weapon, yet like the magical girl said he didn't even have the power to lift it. All he can do with his remaining power is to nudge the damn thing.

"Hmm~I can see that you're very determined to protect her." Her violet eyes shift slightly to the two girls behind him before returning. "Then how about making a deal with me?" He didn't respond, his eyes boring deeply into hers. "Now now, don't be so suspicious of me. To tell you the truth I have absolutely no desire in harming your charge whatsoever. It's just that the Council really wanted her. But maybe I can change their minds!" She beams at him.

The down male could only look at her in a 'What the hell?' expression.

"See, how about we make a contract, you and I? Your soul… For theirs?"

His… Soul? For the souls of his charges?

 _It was then that I make a choice. A final act that someone weak and pathetic like me can make to protect them both._

A smile. It was the reaction that greeted the pink, magical girl. It's a bright and sincere smile. Even she was taken aback at what she's seeing. It's a smile that hides no emotions, one that clearly emits the sincerity with no lies.

The magical girl seems startled, shocked. But then it turns into one of happiness as she laughs. There's no malice in her laughs, it's filled with mirth and joy of finding something rare. It seems like forever until she stop and stares at the broken man before her with clear happiness.

"What's your name?"

He uses everything he has to answer.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Then, in return, she gives him hers.

"My name is Serafall Leviathan. From today onwards, I will be your King."

 _And then the worlds will be torn asunder as the Demon Lord and a Broken Being made their vow._

 **XXX**

 **CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE TO A BEGINNING**

 **XXX**

A pair of blue eyes stares at a trio of forms tied up and beaten up in front of him. Their _Kuoh_ School uniforms are torn and dusty from the escapade that had happened, and their bruised form regal the tales of the punishment they had received prior to his intervention.

The blue eyes closes as the owner rub the bridge of his nose, "Issei, Motohama, Matsuda… This is the third time this week."

It's a late afternoon and most students of Kuoh Academy, one of the most prestige private educations located in Kuoh Town, can see the spectacles of three male students being tied up together sitting in the middle of the sport field. If one were to ask who they are, most if not all female populations would probably answer with one of the most disdain and venomous tone they can muster.

 _The Perverted Trio._

Of course, the title is not given out of some cruel joke or other unreal facts; instead it is built upon the bodies of perverted deeds these three had done to the more numerous female populations in Kuoh Academy.

"I-It was a misunderstanding!" Short, spiky brown hair and eyes, Issei Hyoudou, try to plead for mercy. "We were just coincidentally walking around there! We aren't peeking on the Kendo Team! Honest!"

His two other friends nods their heads in agreement.

"That's right! This is injustice!" Motohama, the glasses one out of the three, joined in.

Sprung by his comrade words, Matsuda, the bald one, put his own penny in. "I demand to see my lawyer!"

Standing over the three infamous perverts are their judge and perhaps executioner. Donning a full, dark orange suits with black button-up shirt inside and a pair of leather shoes with bright blond hair and blue eyes with three weird whiskers like marks on each cheeks, the famous (or infamous) _Oni-Sensei_ Naruto Uzumaki.

And he doesn't look amuse at all. In fact, he looked pissed.

"Misunderstanding huh?" His eye twitches at the obvious lie for self-preservation. "YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT!?" With a loud crack Naruto smack all three of them on the heads. "YOU THREE WERE CAUGHT ON THE DAMN ACT! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU THREE WOULD'VE BECOME DEAD MEAT BY THE KENDO TEAM!" The blond teacher 'informed' them on their situation while kicking them on the ground repeatedly.

"W-Wait sensei! You'll kill us-Gah!"

"AAHH! HELP ME!"

"Not the face! Not the-GUHK?!"

Most students watching the common spectacle could only sweatdrop as their teacher abused the perverts despite just stating that he had saved them. It isn't that rare for him to be like this, but it still makes a weird scene to see.

"Naruto-sensei I think that's enough."

Naruto pause his assault to look at the person that tried to stop him. "Ah Sona-chan it's you." He put down his feet back to its original non-hostile position as he greeted the newcomer. "What's up?"

 _Sona-chan_ is a teenage girl with short black hair shaped into a bob-cut style with a pair of violet eyes. She wore the typical Kuoh Academy female uniform and had a petite figure, typical of girls her age. The said girl eye seems to twitch at the sudden _familiar_ name calling. "Naruto-Sensei, please call me Sitri-san or President." The black hair girl fixed herself into a stern position as she fold her arms in front of her chest. Behind her are the ever stout members of the Student Council so she can't show any form of weakness to them. It is unsightly for a leader to—

"Sure, sure Sona-chan. Anyway—"

"It's _Sitri-san!"_

"—you here to take over?"

Sona sighs in resignation at the thick-headedness of the teacher. She can even feel some the group members behind her staring at him with slack jaw expression. "… Yes that's right—"

"What the hell with the familiar name suffix?!" One of Sona newest… member asked in disbelieves as he point his finger toward the blond. "You're a teacher aren't you?! You shouldn't display such affection to your student!" He has light blond/brown hair and wear the typical male uniform of Kuoh Academy, albeit without the black blazer and with his sleeve rolled up.

Sona can just feel the incoming headache.

Naruto, who was the object of the accusing finger, can only raise an eyebrow at the guy. "… He's new huh?" He asked with his gaze moving back to Sona.

"Saji that's enough." The male, Saji, quickly shut himself at the one simple command. "Forgive his outburst. Now Sensei we're here to take… Hyoudou-san and his friends from your custody. I do hope it is acceptable?"

Naruto grin at her, "Of course, Sona-chan!" He ignored the _'It's Sitri-san!'_ from the girl, "Here, take them. Do make sure they didn't escape again, okay?" He scoots over to give way to the student council members. Sona turn and nods her head, signaling the members to come forward and begin hauling the beaten perverts.

"Thank you for capturing them. We will make sure they have… Sufficient punishment."

The blond teacher grins and gives her a thumb up. "No problem Sona-chan!" When Sona's eye twitches in irritation the blond grin widened and he do something that shock everyone—even the innocents bystanders.

He pats her on the head.

"Well then! Have a nice day everyone!" Before anyone can respond the teacher quickly escape from the melt down that'll happen.

…

…

…

… "K… Kaichou?"

"That…" Her body shake in anger as her hair overshadow her eyes. "That… THAT INSUFFERABLE PERSON!" She practically screamed. "If he wasn't a teacher I would've-!"

All the students' stares in horror as the Student Council President went on the horrible thing she'll do the blond teacher if he's just another student like them. Suffice to say most student body now knows not to mess around with her.

 **XXX**

Being a teacher suck.

That was the conclusion that Naruto Uzumaki can conclude after experiencing teaching first hand. _Especially_ teaching hormone-filled, rebellious teenagers something that most of them aren't even interested in.

But well you gotta do what you gotta do.

"So after handling Nagamasa Azai, Nobunaga Oda warpath to the Asakura Clan is as clear as a baby butt." Naruto put the final dot on his sentence on the white board. He backs off a bit to see his master piece in the form of words describing the main points of today lesson. The blond teacher nods, satisfy at his great charity to his lazy students. "So is there any question?" With a wide grin he turn around to see his students, most who are staring at him with weird gaze.

The hell is their problem now?

"Ano… Sensei?" A brown hair student raises her hand to the air, "Aren't we suppose to learn about the Meiji Restoration?"

Naruto stares at her like she had suddenly grown a second head. And from the intensity of it she might as well had been.

…

…

After long, awkward stares the blond teacher finally begins to speak, "Meiji Restoration? Pfft. Who the heck want to learn that? It's boring! It's only about industrialization and stuff. Now, the Warring State? Now that's epic history! Just wait until we hit the 'Battle of Sekigahara', you'll be so in love with it you'll be begging me to repeat my lecture!" He declared, "That way none of you will be bored to death! I'm such a genius dattebayo!"

Many of the student's sweatdrop as their teacher went on a speech on how 'awesome' and 'smart' he is.

It's a blessing when the bell that signals the end of the final class for the day. Many students let out a relief sighs and some even slouch down in bliss.

"Well that's the bell everyone! We'll begin covering about Ieyasu Tokugawa next week so we're one step closer to Sekigahara!" Despite his gusto speech, most of the students just laugh awkwardly at him.

Uzumaki-sensei is a very strange person. Very weird, but at least he's amusing and friendly enough that most of the students actually like him. Hell, most of the student body actually prefers being taught by him rather than some other old teachers in the school.

"Oh yeah! I'll pick some random people next week covering today's lesson. Anyone who failed to answer correctly will take Sona-chan extra remedial class."

" **EEEHHHHHH?!"**

But at a moment like this his triumphant grin really pissed the student body off.

 **XXX**

"Sensei I heard you've been causing commotion in the school ground again."

Naruto Uzumaki lowers his comic book and look up from his slouch position on the comfy couch. "What? Oh it's just the usual Trio Perverts shenanigans again. Not really that big of a commotion." He wave off the accusation casually.

The one that asked the question smiles in amusement at the teacher, "Well I also heard that you apparently beat the boys into mercy in front of the student body."

"Well… I-its tough love!"

"Oh yes of course. And I also heard that the same teacher got in trouble with the headmaster because of doing this… 'Tough love'."

Naruto groan as he glares at the person with annoyance. "Come on Rias stop bothering me about that will ya? I'm trying to relax here! You should be kind to your own Club Advisor! And besides, that old coot doesn't know anything about teaching teenagers!"

Long red hair with beautiful face and a body that many will kill for, Rias Gremory, or otherwise known as one of the 'Kuoh Academy Two Great Ladies' and also the club leader of the 'Research Occult Club', the club Naruto Uzumaki supervise, giggles at the teacher poor attempt to justify his action. She folded her hands under her large bosoms and smirks, "And you, the teacher that prank and beat up his students do?"

Occult Research Clubroom itself is an old school house with Victorian style exterior and interior. The latter are mostly made out of woods with the same Western style crafting, with the furniture's going along with the theme of the place.

The teacher eye twitches in annoyance before forcing himself to read the comic again. "Whatever. You just don't know the art of pranking someone. And in my defense those students deserve it! No one just ignore Naruto Uzumaki warning and get away with it!"

"Ah, I remember that time." A new voice enters the fray brining along a tray of tea sets along with her. "Didn't you prank those delinquents from the second years? Asahi-san group if I'm not mistaken." She chuckles while putting the tray down at the coffee table. "Ara Ara, I remember them running around screaming while covered in glue and feathers."

Naruto perked up at the newcomer and quickly sit up, "See Rias? Akeno gets it!"

"That's because she's a sadist, Sensei. She loves seeing misery in other people." Rias retorted with a deadpanned expression.

Akeno Himejima, or also known the second 'Kuoh Academy Two Great Ladies', look mock hurt. She put her hands up to her large chest as if her heart had been pierced by a large arrow, and under her long dark hair her beautiful face is having a mock shock expression, as if surprise at the sudden accusation. "Oh my Buchou! I would never enjoy seeing someone suffering!"

Rias moves her deadpanned gaze toward her best friend, "Don't lie to me, Akeno. I know you love those hardcore play and—"

"Alright that's enough!" Naruto quickly interject with a blush on his face, "I don't need to hear about my student's sexual preference right now!" He knew of course what Rias is trying to say about the black hair student fetishes, but he doesn't need that kind of conversation right now.

"Oh my?" Akeno mock hurt expression turns into a devious one smile. A smile that sent alarm into Naruto's body, "Sensei, don't tell me… Are you perhaps interested in hearing about your student…" She put the last cup of tea on the table before scooting over quickly toward the blond sitting arrangement. Then without warning she closes what gap between them and whispers on his ear, " _Sexual Preference?"_

"GAH!" Naruto jump away from the black hair beauty with a blush, "D-Don't do that!"

Rias, seeing their sensei panic expression join in on the assault, "Is that so? So Sensei is interested on hearing his female student's fetishes huh?" She stood up from her chair and slowly and sensually walks toward the panicking teacher. "Or perhaps he would like to experience it…" She lifts her skirt slightly to give him a very _very_ light glimpse of something underneath. " _Personally…?"_

"O-Oi stay away damn it! I'm not in the mood for this!" Naruto back away into a corner, "What's wrong with you two today?! Usually only Akeno do this so why are you joining in Rias?! What will your Brother say damn it?!" Naruto Uzumaki has a pretty decent resistance against womanly charm, however he is still a male, and everyone know that males has needs. Against one of the most beautiful ladies in Kuoh Academy he can still resist it pretty well. But two?

He's a Devil, not a saint.

"Are we bothering you _Sensei_?" Akeno pushes the assault and combine her might with her red headed friend as they corner the teacher. Slowly they walk forward and—

"… What's going on?"

They all stop and look at the entrance to the room to see a petite, white hair girl staring at them with impassive eyes. She wore Kuoh standard female uniform while carrying a bag on one of her hand. Her hazel eyes are boring toward the three figures in the corner of the room, with one of looking like a mouse cornered by cougars.

… Is it a fitting analogy?

"Help me Koneko-chan!" The teacher called for air to the younger girl. "I'm being sexually harassed!"

Koneko Toujou stares at the three older persons in the room with her cold and impassive gaze. It didn't take long for her to shift her gaze back to the front and resume her steps inside the room, "… Senpai's, please stop satisfying Naruto-sensei fetishes."

"WHAT?!"

Akeno and Rias chuckles at the looks of betrayal coming from their teacher. "Now, sensei, no need to be embarrassed about your fetishes." Akeno said in her big sister tone, "You're a male, so it is to be expected and—"

"SHUT UP YOU!"

"Iyaaan~ Naruto-sensei is so scary~"

"Your tone says otherwise!"

"So scary~ XD"

"DON'T ADD EMOTICON ON YOUR LINE! IT BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL! AND IT STILL MADE YOU SOUND HAPPY!"

Rias return to her seat as she enjoys the show with Koneko, who already begin to munch on the snacks provided at the coffee table. One thing for sure; she doesn't waste time if it's about snack.

"I see it's as loud as ever here." A new voice joins the fray from the entrance of the room.

"I see you finally arrived, Kiba-kun." Rias greeted the young, handsome blond male. Wearing the standard Kuoh Academy uniform, Kiba Yuuto, the number one most loved boy in school, walk inside with a smile. "Took you and Koneko-chan long enough."

Kiba scratch the back of his head with a sheepish smile that'll melt the heart of feeble, normal human girls. "Sorry about that Buchou."

"It's fine." Rias brush it off as she motion for him to sit—which he did so quickly. "Akeno let's stop the fun for now, Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan are here." Rias ignore the 'awww' from her best friend and turn to the still slightly enrage teacher, "Sensei we're all here so let's begin the briefing."

"Ugh…" Naruto take a deep breath to calm himself down, "I swear all of you will be the death of me someday." He walk toward his original couch, now dubbed as 'Naruto's couch', and sit down. "Alright since everyone's here let's begin the meeting." He looks toward his students where all of them are now wearing their serious face with no hint of deviousness and misfits.

The time for their masks to drop is at hand.

"… I'm not one for formality here so I'll just go straight to the point: There have been several cases of unauthorized breach of Devil territories these past few months." He can see some shifts on their expression but nothing major, "While breaching a territory uninvited isn't really an uncommon matters the fact that this intruders seems to target local church got the Maou attention."

Now that got their attention. "Targeting Churches?" Rias asked, "Is it an extremist? And are the cases even related?"

"Possibly, and the constant repetition of the cases can't be ignore as a 'coincidence." The blond replied, "The fact remain that these intruders can enter someone territory, destroy a church and then disappear just like that. From their Modus Operandi we concluded that these people aren't some armatures, they're well organized and led, and have a high chance of having a grand objective."

"Grand Objective?"

Naruto seems to mule it over how to inform them of this, "… While we can't exactly pin point what their goal is, from what little data we have we can conclude that their objective is to earn the attention and perhaps create conflicts between Churches and Devils."

No one said anything as they try to mull their mind over the information, Rias in particular. "… Sensei, why are you telling me this? Isn't this your job as the **Devil Counter-Terrorist Team**?"

The blond nods his head, "Yup, it falls under the jurisdiction of the DCT but you, Rias, as the Regent of Kuoh Town must know of this since our intelligence team have speculate based on their past targets that they might go for Kuoh Town next."

"What?!" Rias stood up from where she's sitting, "That's impossible! Kuoh have no active church! The only one here is an old derelict one and—" She stop herself when Naruto raise a hand.

"Listen and calm down Rias. It's just a speculation, so don't worry too much about it, okay? It's for an extra measurement of security so that you and your peerages can be ready if anything _does_ happen. But I wouldn't stress over it too much, after all," Naruto gives the greatest grin he can mustered as he went into a stupidly weird Kabuki like pose, "I, the awesome Naruto Uzumaki-sama, the head of Kuoh Branch DCT, Peerage of Maou Leviathan, is here to keep you safe!"

…

…

…

It was Akeno that spoke first, "You mean _Queen_ Member of Maou Leviathan?"

"GAH!" Naruto fell down holding his chest with a blush, "Don't say that! Calling me a queen is not manly at all!"

"Ara~ The Queen is angry~"

"Oi! Listen to me damn it!"

The veil of seriousness was broken as once again the Queen of Rias Peerage is riling up the fearsome Queen of Maou Leviathan's peerage. Truly, it is an impressive and surreal sight for people outside of this club.

Yet Rias is still feeling tense, her mind went over multitude of scenarios. If the information from Naruto is correct then the intruders shouldn't have any reason entering Kuoh, but if the speculation is right then they _may_ enter Kuoh for whatever reason. DCT don't make speculation lightly, it's not in their agenda to make it based on low probability.

She must discuss this with Sona.

 **XXX**

"Hmm… Should I just keep that tidbit to myself? Is it wrong to inform Rias about that?"

Naruto Uzumaki mumbles while walking his way back toward his home. It's evening right now in Japan, and the street lights of Kuoh now lighten the way for walkers like him. He's carrying a large sport duffle bag on his shoulder and a white plastic bag on his other hand.

"But she's the Regent here… She has the right to know… But then she might overstress it and then shit can go down the hill from there… Damn it this is confusing!" Naruto yell while rubbing his head with his free hand. "Why must you be so complicated, politic?! Can't you be simple like ramen?!" He yelled to the sky.

Nothing happened.

He sighed. "Well nothing to do about it now." He continues on his journey to a more quite location of Kuoh Town where many of the locals home are located. It's a good neighborhood filled mostly with middle class homes and apartments, with a few rich ones here and there. There's almost no crime in this part thanks to the police efforts which he appreciated.

He paused in front of a common looking two story house. It has a wood colored paint that made the house emits a natural feeling, but other than that it's a common middle class house you can find anywhere. After he made sure he can't spot anything out of the ordinary Naruto walk to the door, fish out his keys, and unlock it.

What greeted him is a common Japanese entrance hallway that connected the house rooms with each other. His eyes scan the hallway for a second before he continues on. After removing his shoes Naruto continues on inside. He takes the first door on the right that lead to the living room and kitchen, where he once again scan the room for anything out of the ordinary. He let out a calm breath of relief once he deem there's nothing wrong and begin to undress out of the stuffy suit they forced him to wear.

Unlike the house his furniture's are far above middle class level. The sofas that are placed in a square formation overlooking the TV are the comfiest money can buy in this town, and the television is a flat-screen HD with separate movie sound systems standing bellows it. The kitchen and even the bedrooms are also of the same, high-standard quality not really befitting of the humble house.

Now in a simple black shirt and orange shorts Naruto begin the process of making dinner. Opening the fridge he inspects the ingredients that are left within the box of ice and cooling. "… I can make some Curry Katsu with this... I think we still have some rice leftover from the morning." With a nod of confirmation the blond begin to take out the ingredient and prepare the dinner.

 **XXX**

"I'm home." A soft voice announced to the entire house.

Naruto look up from his creations and look toward the door leading to the hallway. "Welcome back!" He greeted.

Slowly from the hallway emerges a familiar white hair girl in a Kuoh Academy uniform. Her hazel colored eyes look toward the blond and then quickly shifted toward the large plate of curry on the table. She put her bag at the sofa and slowly walks toward the kitchen sink.

The blond slowly untie his apron that has the word 'Cooking Mama' engraved on it. "How's Club, Shirone-chan?"

Koneko Tojo wipes her wet hand with a towel and turn around. Her once emotionless expression softens and certain warmth can be seen on her eyes. "… It's the usual. Buchou sent us home early so she can discuss something with Sona-kaichou."

Ah, probably about the problem he told her about. "I see. Well take a seat and let's eat! I've just finished the food so they should still be warm."

Koneko nods her head and take a seat at the wooden chair. The foods on the table still emit steam and delicious smell, her stomach grumble as it processes the great aroma of the blond creation. Said blond join her after putting away his apron sitting across from her.

""Itadakimasu.""

They eat in silent, with only the sound of the television and their utensil echoes in the room. They don't really need to talk or have a loud conversation to enjoy each other company, their mere presents with each other is enough for that. It's something that Koneko enjoy and savor as long as possible.

But…

"I wish… Kuroka could be here…"

Naruto pause his movement. His blue eyes stare at the sad expression of the younger girl. Slowly he put down his spoon back to his plate. "… She will be. Once I find her and beat her up for being an idiot, I'll drag her sorry butt back here to apologize." He flashes her a large grin while giving her a thumbs up. "Believe it."

Koneko look at her long time companion, someone who had went from hell and back for someone like her and her Sister. Someone who foolishly value her and her Sister worthless life more so than his own.

Her teacher…

Her protector…

Her savior…

… "Of course. I believe you."

He is Naruto Uzumaki after all, Kuoh Mightiest Professor.

 **END**

 **YEAH! That's it. This idea has been in the back of my mind for some time now so I hope everyone likes it. Anyway, review please!**


	2. Begining

**I'm surprised this story has hundreds of likes and favorite but only 45 reviews, haha. Well whatever. If you are one of the people that spent 5 minutes writing a review, you guys are cool and NOT a lazy bums. I'm looking at you silent readers.**

 **I want to thank** **SpawnageLoong** **and a** **guest** **that help me correct the first chapter. You guys are awesome. This story is also** _ **slightly**_ **inspired by Demon Lord Hero, but only the beginning.**

 **This chapter is more of an 'introduction' to how DCTF 'work' with some political insight more than anything else, so don't expect anything major happening here. That's for next chapter.**

 **Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've spent hours of my life for you guys, even when I'm currently sick.**

 **XXX**

 **Untold Story: Kuoh Mightiest Professor Naruto!**

 **XXX**

Sitting on the rooftop edge of his home Naruto Uzumaki observes the starry night sky. He can feel the chilly night wind on his skin and the peaceful silence that occupies the neighborhood. One of his legs is swinging forward and back, a physical activity done to help his mind process whatever it is he's thinking.

"A penny for your thought?"

Naruto turn his head behind him to see a lanky man with short unruly blond hair and a pair of blue eyes. He has a goatee and a cocky smirk on his face, wearing a pink unbutton aloha shirt that show his bare chest, a pair of dark-colored cargo shorts, and black sandals. "Took you long enough to get here, Meme Oshino." The blond said in irritation.

Meme raise his hand in surrendering manners while maintaining a smirk on his face. "Woah, someone's grumpy today. For your information not everyone can leap rooftops or fly without wings. I'm just an ordinary human you know?"

Meme Oshino, a moneygrubbing, freelance Shinto Exorcist that the blond had met and fought in the past. He's a pretty laid back guy that even can be called lazy sometime. While the Devil Counter-Terrorist Force don't usually hired outside help his large network of connections made him a great asset for the team, and as Kuoh team leader he can't just ignore such asset. Despite how he look and act Naruto can vouch that he's a really good guy.

But he just really likes money a lot. Like, a lot.

"Ordinary my ass." Naruto mumbled and then sigh, "Whatever. You have any words from your contact yet?"

The aloha wearing blond walks to the edge of the rooftop and take a sit next to Naruto. He fish out a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket. "I've heard from him alright. Though I don't know if you'll like what I heard or not." He put the cigarette in his mouth and lights it. He takes a single deep breath and puff out the nicotine smoke. "There's a chance that whatever we're dealing with are involved with Rogue Priests and even Fallen Angel."

The Uzumaki eyes widened. "Eh?! Rogue Priests and the Fallen?! Are you serious? If this are true—"

The smoker raised his hand in a stop motion. "I don't know how accurate this info is but what I do _know_ is that the Church has been really active these past few weeks. They've been sending agents everywhere like headless chicken as if they're searching for something." He takes another puff of smoke. "Either they're doing some really big training drill or something got them spooked. The Church _never_ mobilized like this if something doesn't involve them."

"And your informant in the Church confirms this?"

"Yeah, the guy's an asshole to deal with but he's no liar. I don't know about other supernatural factions but only the Church is scrambling around." His eyes stare into the peaceful night sky. "I'll be glad if this info is a bust but if not…"

A diplomatic accident could happen.

Angel, Devils, Fallen Angels, and then Humanity… These factions have been at odds with each other even before time of memorial. Great Wars and battles were waged so many times that the hatred itself were scared deeply into each of the races. It was only during the previous Great War where almost every race reached the pinnacle of extinction that action and talk of peace were brought up. It what pushed the current ruling Maous to overthrew the previous warmongering leaders.

And it was through the sacrifice of betrayal that a fragile peace was born between the three Biblical factions.

But the scar of hatred runs deep and the bearer of those scars desire only destruction and death, no matter the cause. They are blinded by their emotions, and through their clouded vision they're willing to sacrifice _everything_ for a taste of vengeance.

That's why he and the DCTF are here, as a unit of peacekeeper charged to protect the fragile balance of peace.

But if a rogue priests and Fallen Angels succeeded in raising chaos…

Naruto grit his teeth in anger. "If it's true then we need to prevent them from doing whatever it is they're planning. I'll report this and then go to the Hideout to see if the other learned something else." The Devil slowly pushes himself into a standing position. "I'll give you your payment the usual way."

Meme shrugs, "Sure, you go do your sneaky-sneaky business." He takes another puff of smoke, "By the way how's your little charge doing? She's healthy?"

"Huh?" Naruto blink at the sudden out of topic question. He looks at the aloha wearing blond in confusion. "She's alright. It seems her Peerage is slowly growing on to her."

"Good, good." Meme lie down on the roof tiles and relax himself. "You and the little lady are lucky to have good Masters."

The blond devil rolls his eyes. "Like you know how it feels."

"I don't. But I used to date a Devil that _experienced_ it firsthand you know. She told me all about how it felt having a bad and abusing Master."

It's true. Not all Devils are as lucky as he and Koneko. Their Kings, though one of them is really weird, are generally really kind and even in Rias case, motherly. Others can be cruel and sometime even brutal to their own Peerage. Abusing them, acting as if their Peerage members are nothing more than disposable tools.

It's something that sickened him to the core.

"… Yeah I guess you're right." A pair of black, bat-like wings sprouts out behind Naruto's back. "See ya later Old Man." With that he flew into the night, leaving the aloha exorcist by himself.

He grins. "… Damn brat."

 **XXX**

The Hideout.

It's a common yet still pretty cool sounding name. It's a place where DCTF agents can resupply and rest, even the ones from outside of Kuoh. Almost every Devil sectors have at least one of this bases that of course are known by the overseer of the Sectors. Usually the bases are located at conspicuous places where preying eyes can't easily spot them, and sometime can even be deep in the mountain.

For the Kuoh sector… Well…

"Welcome to the 24-hours open Maid Café, Eternale Sonata!"

What greeted Naruto as he entered the building are the sound of beautiful female maids welcoming him to the establishment. They're all wearing maid outfits, each different from one another but they all have one single similarity: All of them are design for fanservice. From the tight upper part to the short lower part, it's all designed to bait customers to buying overpriced meals. Eternale Sonata is even more shrewd than common maid cafes as it open 24 hours and most of its income came from office workers trying to de-stress themselves by being serve by cute or beautiful or even handsome maids in a non-sexual way.

And yes, the Hideout for the DCTF is in this café. Apperantly his King thought that it's a funny joke if the hideout is in a 24-hour maid café.

It isn't. They also didn't expect the establishment to be popular.

"W-Welcome home Master."

Naruto eyes landed to a blond hair girl that walked toward him. She's wearing a light blue maid dress that hug her figure—especially her huge breasts—really nicely. Her blond hair is tied into a pair of pony tails under the cover of a maid hat.

He hasn't seen her around here before, must be new.

"I-It's not like I'm happy you're here or anything, hmph!" She puffed her cheeks and looked away. "I wasn't waiting for you… But there's an empty seat so why not grab one…?"

Oh. She's playing that weird tsundere role thingy? Poor thing.

Naruto awkwardly scratch his cheek. Not this is the part where it's really awkward, and if she's new then it's triply so. Taking a deep breath the blond take a long step closer to her and then put his face right next to her ears, which took the maid by surprised. "I… I want the special… _Doki-Doki Service…_ " The blond quickly pulled his face back and hold the urge to cover it with his hand. Even he knew how red his face is from that embarrassing stunt and line.

"E-Eh… Ah… Uhm…" The maid face is red, her eyes widened from shock, and she keeps mumbling incoherent things. "Gah… Ah…"

"Ah, Kaho-chan let me handle this." A new elder voice enters the fray. This one came from a red haired maid wearing a similar maid outfit, but instead of blue it's purple.

The voice seems to snap the new maid, Kaho, from her shell-shocked. "H-Huh? Miu-chan?"

The purple maid, Miu, pause in front of the blond and bow. "Forgive Kaho-chan, she's really new. Do you want the usual, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto knew this one. He'd seen and even being 'served' by her a couple of times already. "Yeah, just the usual."

"Then please follow me."

Naruto follows the maid toward the back of the establishment. Of course most of the employees here don't really realize that the store is here only as cover, and only the Head Manager, who is also a Devil, knows of this. What the staffs _know_ is that whenever someone asks for a _Doki-Doki Service_ in a husky and sensual voice then that person is to be escorted to the back. It's a weird protocol that, once again, his King thinks of.

 _It's really embarrassing damn it!_

"Here we are." Miu showed the blond a door with the sign 'No Enter'. "Please enjoy." With a bow the maid leave the blond alone to return to her station.

Only when the maid disappeared from his sight does the blond fish out a key from his pocket. It's black in colored with jagged tip, clearly much different than any other key. Naruto touch the door with the key and the entrance let out a low hum and a 'click' sound. He put the key back to his pocket and open the door, revealing a long staircase going down below the establishment. With a sigh, the blond walks inside and close the door behind him.

If wasn't for the fact that the Hideout is heavily barrier protected he would've just teleported here. But to make sure no one infiltrate the Hideout easily a heavy ward that blocks all manners of instant teleportation was put. It's really strong, and even a Maou would've had trouble breaching the seal. The downside however made the members unable to instantly teleport here, which is annoying to say the least. Instead they're all given a key imbued with their blood to open the door, and only the blood owner may use the key. To anybody else it's just a useless piece of junk.

He hope the R&D would make something so they can teleport inside soon.

When he reached the end of the stair he was greeted by a door once again. Naruto didn't waste time and just open the damn thing and walk inside.

The room feels home-y. The wall and floor are made of wood, with pillars supporting the room made out of stone. In the middle of the room there's a square shaped wooden coffee table, with four sofas surrounding it. There's a bar near the corner of the room with drinks from alcohol to none and a kitchen set if someone want to do some cooking. There's also a television attached to the wall overlooking the middle of the room and large book case. Wooden doors can also be seen around the sides of the room, leading to bedrooms that can be use whenever by whomever.

Naruto walks to the middle of the room where he sees a man taking a nap on one of the sofa with a newspaper covering his face. "Oi Shikamaru! Wake up! Wake up damn it!" The blond kicked the sofa, which prompt the occupier to flinch in surprise.

"Ugh! Damn it Naruto!" 'Shikamaru' stood up with an annoyed expression. A young man with black hair tied into a ponytail that suspiciously made him look like a pineapple, wearing a grey shirt and a pair of black khaki shorts. "Why'd you wake me up you troublesome blond? I was having a great nap."

Shikamaru Nara, a Devil from a lesser clan that's 'recruited' into the DCTF by the 'suggestion' of his bossy mother. He mostly handles strategical analysis and planning for the team since he's the smartest of them all, but irritatingly the most laziest too.

"Shuddup you lazy bum. Where's the other?" Naruto looks around the room to see no one but them. "Are they sleeping already?"

Shikamaru sighed loudly. "They left a few hours ago to do something, I dunno what it is." He cracks his neck a few times, "So what do you want? A new mission?"

The blond eye twitch in irritations at the lack motivation voice coming out of him, "The least you could do is to pretend to have motivation."

"Too troublesome."

Naruto really want to punch. He really does. "… Right, you know what? You can tell the other when they're back from whatever it is they're doing." The blond take a seat at one of the other sofa. "It's still not one hundred percent sure but I might have a lead on who's been destroying Churches these past few weeks."

Shikamaru lazy eyes stares at the blond before letting out another sighed. "… It's going to be troublesome news, huh?"

"Trust me; troublesome doesn't cover it at all."

He sighed. "Remind me why we can't have more members?"

"Budget cuts, remember?"

Budget cuts, the bane of all organizations.

 **XXX**

"Issei look! The third years are having PE! The one with Rias and Akeno-senpai!"

"What?!" Issei Hyoudou sprinted toward the window. "Where!?" Pushing his face out of the window next to his friends the sight of the third year class with the two Kuoh Great Ladies immediately came into sight. "UWOOOH!" The senior classes, unlike the younger years, have (mostly) only females as its members. Most of them are also beauty in their own right, with some even reaching the borderline of sexiness.

Such as the 'Two Kuoh Great Ladies'.

But then something 'ping' inside Issei's head. "N-No! I… I have a girlfriend now…" He reluctantly tore his face away from the windows overlooking the seniors wearing short sport uniform. "I can't… But girls in bloomers… Ugh… AAAAHHHH!"

His two friends sweat drop as Issei drop to the ground holding his head in a mortal inner dilemma. "Dude I think you need to calm down…"

"Yeah man—hm? Wait, is that Naruto-sensei?"

The Pervert Trio put their heads outside the windows once again to see the school field, where indeed the infamous history teacher Naruto Uzumaki is standing there wearing a track suits. He has a red headband on his head and he's holding a familiar wooden clipboard that most PE teacher uses.

"What's he doing down there?!" Issei asked, "I-Is he going to use his privileges as a teacher and molest the seniors?!"

"That bastard!"

"Wait a minute," Motohama push his glasses, "I think I've heard that Naruto-sensei is also a substitute PE teacher if something were to happened."

Issei looks at his friend in confusion, "Huh? Why would the school assigned their teacher to do double role? Didn't we have enough teachers?" And Kuoh is really large too. There's no way they don't have enough money.

"I heard it was because of budget cut."

…

…

…

… "IT DIDN'T CHANGE THE FACT HE'S DOWN THERE, THE WITH THE TWO GREAT LADY! I'M SO ENVIOUS!"

"ME TOO!"

"THAT BASTARD SHOULD JUST FLIP AND DIE!"

 **XXX**

Naruto observes from the field at the Trio Perverts cursing him to die. "Did they know I can hear them?" He sweatdrop.

He'll kick their ass later.

The blond turns back toward the class he's substituting for. The girls are all doing stretches, something that's required before doing heavy physical activity to prevent some unforeseen event from happening. The last thing he needs is an injured student in his conscious.

But even so he's feeling really guarded right now.

The PE teacher called in sick this morning and thanks to budget cut he got the job as the substitute. The teacher gave him instructions and objectives on what to do today so even if PE isn't his forte it should be fine. In the beginning it wasn't the fact that the PE teacher calling in sick or teaching the students about physical education that made him feel guarded, no it's something that strike deep within his psyche.

"Ahn~Naruto-sensei, please help me stretch~"

This. This is what he's afraid of.

"You can ask your classmate to help you stretch, Akeno Himejima-san."

Akeno pout, but instead of giving up she just moan in disappointment. "Ara, Sensei is such a bully~" Her classmates laughs at her antic instead of freaking out one of the lady just did something so suggestive.

Some of them even join in the charade.

"Me too Sensei!"

"Please help me Sensei!"

"Ah! I think I sprained my ankle! Help me sensei~"

Naruto eye twitch in annoyance as he pull whatever willpower he has to ignore the figure hugging outfit and bloomers they're wearing. "SHUDDUP ALL OF YOU!"

Ever since the class noticed that teasing him is really fun they've been doing this kind of stunt for a while now. While some males really like the attention he isn't one of them. Ethical aside, the fact that the girls are all beautiful and sexy in their own rights could snap something inside of him that everyone _shouldn't_ see.

And it's a bit awkward to have a boner to your students. He's a teacher damn it! He supposed to be awesome and cool!

"Once all of you are done warming up give me 10 laps!"

"" **EEEEH?!""**

It doesn't mean he can't abuse his power as a teacher to seek revenge though. It's part of being an awesome teacher after all.

 **XXX**

"You look really tired Sensei."

Naruto move the manga from his face to look at the sole male of Rias peerage sitting on the sofa across of him, drinking tea and eating treats courtesy of Akeno. "You can thank your Senpais for that." He mumbled before putting the manga back to cover his face. He stretch his body a bit to make his position in the occult club sofa be more comfortable.

Kiba just laughs at his teacher. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten used to it Sensei."

"Like hell I'll get used to those kinds of things."

The Occult Research clubroom is almost empty today. Most of the members are out doing some Devil businesses that usually involves humans and contracts. Devils need to get some power somehow after all, and what better way than making contracts with the more numerous humans?

"Speaking of which, don't you have contracts you need to fulfill?"

"Oh, most of them don't need me today." Kiba continues to drink his tea calmly like a gentleman, and even from the corner of his eyes Naruto can barely see the glistering effect of a pretty boy taking effect. "So I'm in charge of taking care of the clubroom for today."

"Oh." Well it makes sense he guessed. It's not like Devils _must_ come to their clients every night unless the contracts demand it, though he can guessed that most of Kiba's and perhaps other Club members clients _tried_ to have that in the contract. Considering he's the only male—

… "Male…"

"Hm? Sensei?"

"Oh!" Naruto sit up from his position on the couch. "I haven't visit Gasper for a while! He must've finished all those manga's I bought him already!" He quickly stood up from the sofa and start to gather his things—mainly his manga's. "Shit! I forgot to buy the new Hunting X Hunting! He loves those! And Ganktama too! Kiba make sure he don't go anywhere while I go buy some from the store!"

Naruto didn't even wait for the blond student to reply before bolting out of the room.

"… I don't think he'll go anywhere, Sensei." Kiba sighed and resume his activity in enjoying teas and treats.

 **XXX**

"Gasper? Gasper it's me. I'm coming in, okay?"

Slowly the creaks open and the blond put his head inside to look.

The room didn't change much since the time he went here last time, litters with manga's, snacks, and anime products. He could also spot a lot of trash bags in the corner of the room that the blond guessed are filled with snacks wrappings. Naruto steps inside carrying white plastic bags filled with snacks and new manga's. He walk toward the one thing that stood out inside the room; a large black coffin with a cross on top of it.

"Hey Gasper, how are you?" He put the plastic bags near the coffin and pat it softly several time. "Sorry I haven't visited for a while. It's been really hectic these past few weeks and… Ah, forget it. There's no excuse for ignoring your friend. I'm really sorry." He walks toward the trash bags on the corner of the room. "I've bought you some Manga's and snacks so I hope you can forgive me." He grab the many trash bags. "Well I wouldn't want to bother you too much so I'll go. I hope you enjoy the snacks."

Naruto slowly walks out of the room and close the door behind him, leaving the room into a silence once more.

…

…

…

Gently the door of the coffin begins to move to the side until it fell and hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. A pale hand appeared from inside the coffin as it held the edges like its life depends on it.

"… Naruto… Onii-chan…"

 **XXX**

There's a foreign atmosphere in Kuoh tonight.

The night continues on in silence but there's something in the air, something that's unwelcome. Normal human wouldn't notice it for it is faint—but people with high spiritual sensitivity will. It's a smell that's familiar to those who knew the reality of the world—it reeks something foul and rotten; a smell that Meme Oshino recognized anywhere.

It reeks of death.

He continues his journey through the forest in silence. The smells are getting stronger and stronger the more he walks on toward his destination. It's not the first time he wonders through the forest of Kuoh in search of… Something, but this is the first time he feels such a strong scent of death in the air. Even his gut is telling him there's _something_ wrong right now.

"Maybe I should call the brat…" It's his job to check shits like this after all—

He paused. His blue eyes dart around his area.

 _There's something here…_

 ***Bang***

A loud sound of gunshot tears the silence of the forest. It was through experience and instinct that Meme managed to dodge the bullet by rolling out of the way, otherwise that bullet would've find home in his head.

"Nice dodged… For a hobo."

Slowly from the shadow of the forest men in black robe and masks slowly walks out into the light, surrounding the freelance exorcist. In their hands are familiar weapons, guns and swords that not once had Meme saw in his life.

A large grin broke on the Shinto exorcist face. "Ahhh… Rogue Church Exorcists. So the rumors _are_ true."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." One of the rogue exorcists walks forward; this one doesn't wear masks like the other. "We can clean those filthy bitches Devils more efficiently this way than waiting for orders from some decrepit old coot."

"Hm, for an ex-church member you sure do have a potty mouth huh?"

The white Rogue frowns. "Shut the fuck up Old Man. Today isn't your lucky day so pray to whatever gods you worship and prepare to kick the bucket." From the sword hilt he's holding a beam of light shot out creating its 'blade'. The other follows suits and activates their light sword.

Meme only shook his head in amusement. "Come now, can't we just talk this out over some coffee? I know a really good place—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! ATTACK!"

The black exorcists charges forward with their swords of light and those with guns are firing their weapons at the Freelancer. The later dodges the bullets of light with ease with his hands still in his pockets.

"Hey, I tried for a peaceful way!" From his pocket he fished out a folded paper fan and surge forward. He smacks the first swordsmen that he reached on the stomach and it hit the air out of him. He then block the second swordsmen that tried to take his head off.

"Fool!" The swordsmen yelled, "Your paper fan can't hold on against our sword of… light?" He loses his momentum when he sees the light on his sword 'dissipate' into nothingness when it came in contact with the paper. "Wh… What?!" His mind didn't get to comprehend what'd happened before the paper fan connected with his face.

"Heheheh," Meme giggles as he smack another sword of light from existence and knock another one out. "Come now, you think Shinto exorcist doesn't have countermeasure fighting against light based weapon?" He smacks multiple bullets that are heading toward him and they're all dissipates into the air. "You see this paper fan contain prayers for the Shinto God of Darkness Daikokuten," He unfolded the paper and it reveals the many kanji prayers contain inside. "so unless you have a much more powerful light weapon you wouldn't be able to kill me."

The exorcists paused, even the white hair one. They're hesitating now that they knew most of their weapons are obsolete against him. If this continues then perhaps Meme can escape from here and—

"Is that so? How about this?"

His guts screamed at him to turn around, and he did. He shifted his body 180 degree and let his reflexes carry on the rest. Multiple spears of light homing toward him, and his hand responded by striking the spear of light into non-existence. However he's but a human and a single spear of light went past his guard and hit him on the shoulder.

"Guh!" He can feel the burn of his spear on his shoulder. He'd felt worse but pain is still pain. "Shit…" Meme grin wryly and look up toward the sky where three Fallen Angels are floating on the air. "So even the rumors about the Fallen are also true, huh?"

The four fallen look down on the humans, some of them have large grin on their face. "Not bad… For a human." One of the fallen said. It was the shortest one with the blond hair. "But can you handle all of us, hm? That's just a barrage from one of us."

And then there's still the rogue exorcists surrounding him. "Well today isn't my lucky day." He fished out something from his other pocket, this time a stack of paper bound by rubber band with a large black kaji of 'fire'. "But sorry to say I'm not going to croak without a fight." He flicks out the rubber band with his thumb and then threw the paper to the air. The papers were spread, and then they all float around the Aloha wearing exorcist as if they're alive. "Let's see how you all fight against a Shinto Exorcist!"

 **END**

 **I hope you guys don't mind me shipping some characters from Naruto and other anime for side characters. Anyway please review! Also looking for a Beta if one of you wants to be a powerful martyr for this fic, haha.**

 **Axel Yamamoto Handy Dandy Note:**

 **-Shinto Exorcists: Exorcists based on the religion and belief of Shinto gods. They are different from the Church, and mostly use ancient Onmyouji techniques.**

 **-Meme Oshino: A freelance Shinto Exorcist and Naruto acquaintance. He is shipped from the anime 'Bakemonogatari'.**

 **-DCTF (Devil Counter-Terrorist Forces): As the name implied, they are a task force in charge with handling Terrorist acts inside Devil territory.**


	3. A Dark Day

**I'm a bit sad that I got less review despite my likes and follows are increasing by the days. Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate the time you've spent.**

 **Seeing as the reviews are diminished and are ten to one to the scale of followers, I'll probably put this fic in the bottom list of my update sheet. I'm having fun writing this, but if the fanbase is lacking then… Well…**

 **Anyway, enjoy the last chapter of this for this year. Don't expect any newer chapter with how the reviews are growing.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **P.S: There's a disturbing scene in the middle, please be mindful of the warning. Thank you.**

 **Fixed: 16-07-2019**

 **XXX**

 **Untold Story: Kuoh Mightiest Professor Naruto**

 **XXX**

Naruto stares at a person sitting on the couch he commonly uses as a makeshift bed owlishly. His face is really familiar to him, a face he'd seen almost every day but one that he wish he didn't see all the time. Spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes with a black Kuoh Uniform.

The blond blinks several times.

The person did the same.

…

…

… "ISSEI HYOUDOU?!" Naruto yelled in surprise, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Issei stood up and point his finger at Naruto with a similar shock expression, "That's my question! What are you doing here!? Aren't you just some assho—" He didn't get to finish his sentence as a fist hit him on top of his head. "GUH?!"

"SHOW SOME RESPECT TO YOUR TEACHER!" As a continuation of a punishing teacher combo, the blond put his fists on either side of Issei's head and start to grind them. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE SO BADLY?!"

"AAH! I-I'M SORRY PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!"

"Sensei, I would appreciate it if you don't kill my newest recruit." The President of the Occult Club and the official owner of the building said with an amused smile, folding her arms under her blessed breasts. "It took a lot of pieces reviving him."

Naruto stops his punishment and shifts his gaze toward the heir of the Gremory Clan that comfortably sitting on her desk. "So he's a reincarnate devil now?"

"That's right."

"Of all the people that you can reincarnate you choose this pervert?"

"Ugh! D-Don't call me a perv! I-I just have a healthy interest in the opposite gender's all!"

"Shuddup! Do I need to remind you how many times I caught you trying to peek at the Kendo Club, huh?!" The blond resumes grinding the pervert head with his hands.

"Itai! Itai! Gomenasai!"

"He has a pretty powerful Sacred Gear inside of him." Rias explained, "It even made a Fallen Angel assassinating him."

The teacher stops his assault completely and lets the pervert go. "What did you say?" He returns his gaze toward the redhead.

Traces of amusement disappeared from Rias face as she returns the gaze from the blond. "A Fallen Angel killed him last night. She pierced his heart with a spear of light." She revealed, "It's why we've asked you to come immediately."

Naruto looks at his perverted troublemaker who has a painful expression on his face, then he looks toward the other occupants and members of the Occult Research Club as if asking for confirmation, where all but Akeno have a serious expression on their face.

A Fallen Angel roaming illegally in a Devil Territory.

That means the rumor Meme told him a few days ago could be true.

"Tell me everything about this Rias. Every single detail."

And she did. She told him about Issei girlfriend 'Yuuma-chan', how it turns out to be a Fallen Angel spying on Issei to see if he has a dangerous weapon inside of him, how she killed him on the park at night by ramming a light spear on his chest, and how Issei summoned Rias to revived him.

Naruto listened to the whole story with no hint of emotion. He just… Listened.

"… Thank you for telling me all of this, Rias."

"It's no problem. It's part of my job as one of the rulers of this sector."

Naruto looks to his side where a solemn Issei is looking down at the floor, "I'm sorry you had to go through that Issei." The pervert looks up toward his teacher in surprised. "Rias is a good King; she'll take care of you like you're part of her family. So I hope you'll find happiness here." He pats the surprised Issei on the head with a smile, like a parent assuring their children everything's going to be alright. "I'll find her and bring her to justice, this 'Yuuma-chan'. I give you my word." The blond stood up from his sitting position and walk toward the door.

He paused when his hand reached the doorknob, "Nobody," He began loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, "Nobody harm my students and get away with it." Red aura starts to seep out of the blond like mist, and everyone in the room tensed as they felt the raw power from the source. "Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Humans… Anything that harmed my cute students will have to deal with me." Naruto resumed his movement and exit the room without once turning around.

Tensed silence filled the Occult Research Room. Issei, in particular, could do nothing but shook in fear from the power his teacher just emitted. It's like you're being hit by a tidal wave of cold water, or watching a really scary horror movie. His body let out cold sweats, his heart beats faster, and despite his brain command his muscle won't move in fear of what would happen if it did.

T-This is far too different from the manga I read!

For one this is real, and secondly, he felt it firsthand how a weak character reacts to the power of a clearly far superior person.

Though the silence's broken when one particular occupant starts to shivers and shuffles on her seat.

"Ahn… I-It's been a while since Sensei let out such dominance presence…" Akeno shivering and shuffling begin to take a suggestive element in them, "I forgot how… Intoxicating his power is… Nnn… Sensei really knows how to tease a girl like me…"

Issei eyes widened. I-Is she-!?

"Akeno," Rias voice is firm, "Do NOT masturbates on my couch in front of your juniors."

Issei could see the popular Kiba that sit next to Akeno had scooted to the side slightly and looked away with an awkward blush on his face. The Loli of the group, Koneko, on the other hand, didn't really care about the vice president action and instead chose to have her eyes linger on the door with an unreadable expression.

"Ah, Buchou… How could you also do this to me? Did you and Sensei working together to torture me?"

"No, and if I find a stain on the sofa you'll be the one cleaning it."

Holy shit! This Club's awesome!

 **XXX**

This club is not awesome!

Issei thought he'll be spending most of the time surrounded by beauty doing cliché romantic comedy shenanigans with Kiba as the not-so-important side character. Really, he thought his life full of a harem is actually going to come true since he's a Devil now. Even Rias-Buchou told him that he can have a harem if he has enough Devil power to back up his high-end dream of eternal pleasure with oppai! All he has to do is find enough contract and Bam! Harem Time!

But he never expected finding contract is this difficult!

Issei sighed as he walks with his bike through the empty street of Kuoh housing district. "All I did was argued about Dragon M-Ball. I couldn't even get a contract…" He looks up to the sky, "It's night time too…"

How long did he argue about Dragon M-Ball?

 _Ba-dum!_

The self-proclaimed Harem King stopped. He felt this feeling before, a foul feeling of death. "It's just like last time with Yuuma-chan!" He turned around.

The standing not too far from Issei is a beautiful and sexy girl with black hair, wearing a lewd-version of a typical businesswoman outfit with a short skirt and open button shirt, letting the world sees her breasts and lusciously long legs. "How strange." The woman said, "I don't seem to have the wrong person." She begins walking toward the boy slowly. "I, Kalawarner, have been ordered to erase all traces." Then she stopped several feet away from Issei and looks at him with a gaze of pure hatred and annoyance, "But how strange. How are you alive?! She killed you!" A spear of light materializes in her hand and she quickly throws it like a javelin.

"Shit!" Issei jumps to the side to evade the spear of light, however, it reveals the mark of Gremory on the palm of his hand in the process.

Kalawarner eyes widened, "The Seal of the Gremory clan?!" Her black wings sprout out behind her and reveal their morbid beauty. "The more reason not to let you live!" She jumps and flies to the sky, summoning another spear of light in her hand.

Everything turns slow as Issei's whole life once again flashes before his eyes. Is this it? Is he going to die again?

 _NO! I can't let this bitch kill me! I need power!_

"Imagine the strongest being that comes to mind."

He remembered what his King told him a few hours ago, of his power, his Sacred Gear. That's right… The most powerful being… Gon Soku… Dragon Wave… Dragon… "GIVE ME POWEEER!" He pumped his fist to the sky and it exploded with light and wind.

"Ugh?!" The Fallen Angel covers her face from the explosive air.

"Woah… Heck yeah!" Issei went into a heroic pose where he pumps his Sacred Gear, a crimson gauntlet with a large green gem in the middle of the hand. "Now that I have this, I'll kick your ass, you crazy bitch!"

Kalawarner growls, "A Sacred Gear… She made the right called killing you! But a newly awakened Sacred Gear user is no match against me!" 10 more spear of lights materializes all around her. "This time I'll make sure you stay dead!"

All color disappeared from Issei face. "Oh shit!"

"He's not, but I am."

"Wha—" Kalawarner didn't get to finish her sentence before a fist hit her in the stomach, "Ahk?!" The Fallen buckled and lost all of the air inside of her body. Before she can even gasp for oxygen the same fist strike her on the back of her head that resulted with her face planted on the concrete ground. Her mind didn't get to process what just happened before a foot plant itself to the back of her head and buried her head even deeper into the ground.

All in the span of three seconds.

Naruto observes the Fallen Angle for several seconds before concluding she's unconscious with a nod. He then looks up to the newly awakened Devil. "You alright Issei?"

Issei could only nod, still stunned at what just happened.

"Good. You should run along to Rias now. Don't stop for anything, got it?"

Issei nod again.

"Good." Naruto crouches down and pull the Fallen Angel from the ground and carry her like she's a sack of potato. The blond then put a finger in his right ear, "Yo Shikamaru, I got a live one here… Uh-huh, yeah tell that girl to ready up. I'll be there soon." He turns toward his student, "See ya tomorrow. Don't be late you hear? I—Well, Sona-chan won't accept excuses even if you're Rias peerage now." With that casual words, the teacher jumps away from the area to the rooftops, leaving Issei all by himself.

… "THAT WAS SO COOL!"

 **XXX**

 **WARNING! THE SCENE BEYOND HAS CONTAINED GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND HAS THE POTENTIAL TO DISTURB SOME PEOPLE. PLEASE PROCEED AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS PART OR ARE UNDERAGE PLEASE PROCEEDS TO THE NEXT PAGE BREAK AND WARNING, YOU WILL NOT MISSED ANY INFORMATION. THANK YOU.**

 **XXX**

There's only darkness, unending darkness, and silence. Her dream is nothing, her existence—everything they've fought for, is it nothing too? Does everything they've died for are but lies? Why, why did everything—

*SPLASH*

"AH!" Kalawarner screamed in surprised. "W-Wha…"

"Good, you're awake."

The Fallen Angel face turns toward the source of the voice. He's sitting on a foldable chair directly several feet across of her with his legs cross, with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. "Who the fuck are you—Huh?!" She tried to lunge at the blond but realized that she herself has both her hands and legs cuffs to the large iron chair she's sitting on. "What the hell is this?! What's going on?! Why am I naked?!"

Naruto sighed and looks at her like she's an idiot, "If you haven't realized it yet you're currently captured and are being interrogated. Oh and don't even try using your power. There are light magic suppression seals and runes all around the room. " He moved toward the large almost empty room they're at. There's only one source of light hanging right above them, with the only furniture's aside from their chairs is a large table not too far away from where they are with a large white cloth covering the entire table.

"And who the fuck are you supposed to be?!"

"Just some friendly neighborhood peacekeeper. " The blond said with a shrug and a mocking grin.

It only riles up the Fallen Angel even more, "Peacekeeper my ass! Once I get out of this stupid chair I'll—" Naruto hand suddenly found itself comfortable choking on the Fallen neck. "Ahk?!"

"You shut your mouth and listen to me, Fallen." His voice is full of venom and hate, and even his blue eyes are cold. "I want you to tell me what are you're doing here, how many there are of you, and where is your base of operation. Tell me this and I will not harm you."

Kalawarner spit on his face, "Fuck… You…"

Naruto let go of the Fallen and wipe the spit with his sleeve. "I've tried." He did not sound disappointed, in fact, he sounds… glad? Relive? Kalawarner couldn't tell. "Anko! It seems our guest needed some… convincing."

"Really?! Hell yeah!" From the shadow emerge a woman with purple hair, a cream-colored open trench coat with fishnets underneath that hide little to the imagination, short orange colored skirt, and a pair of black sandals. "Man I thought you would never call me, Bossman." She stopped next to the blond and looks at the Fallen Angel with a really large smile. "And you, thank you for not cooperating! You have no idea how amazing it is!"

The woman, Anko, walks toward the table. "I've been learning some stuff in my off days and you have no idea how much I learned from the Humans." She stopped right next to the cloth-covered table, "For a race with few magical potentials they are really creative and brutal." She grips the cloth and pulls it off the table, revealing devices and items that are usually can only be found in certain places; Knifes, scissors, scalpels, spikes, hammers, glowing vials, syringes, etc.

Kalawarner knew where this is going. "Your torture will not make me talk!" She and her comrade had gone through far worse than torture.

"Uh-huh, sure." Anko picked up a syringe and look at its green content with scrutiny, "Yup, you'll do." She walks toward the prisoner while humming a song, "Okay! This might sting a bit." She slowly inserts the syringe on Kalawarner's neck, the later didn't even flinch at the contact. "Hoe? Your pain inhibition is pretty good."

"I will not submit to you, trash!"

Anko ignore the remark and went back to the table. "Now, this is a pretty classic but still popular method that humans use." She grabs a large black box with wires coming out of it that ended in a bunch of electrodes. "I'm still not good at it but I'm really curious." She walked back to the prisoner and put the box down. "Say, you feel anything with your body?"

Kalawarner's wanted to give another insult, yet when she opens her mouth only gasps came out. It was then she realized something—that her body is really sensitive. Even a slight movement and the cold air of the building made her shiver. She can even feel her vagina start to get hotter. She looks down in horror as she sees her womanly part begin to produce a certain liquid. "W-W-What have you done to me?!"

"It's a really really REALLY strong aphrodisiacs medicine that has a strong side effect that made you really sensitive. We made it ourselves." She grabs four electrodes from the box, "We called it the 'Honeymoon'." She clasps the electrodes to Kalawarners nipples, clits, and clitoris. "Now, let's see how a horny Fallen Angel goes against…" Anko walks back to the box and slowly flick the switch. "Parrilla."

The electrodes sparks to live as volts of electricity jolts the Fallen Angel sensitive parts. "KYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Anko laughs sadistically at her work. "HOW DOES IT FEEL NOW, HM?! DO YOU LIKE IT MISS FALLEN ANGEL?!"

 **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Naruto didn't say anything, he didn't flinch nor did he look away as his partner electrocute the Fallen Angel. He'd seen this sight for so many times, seen so many deaths, that it dulls his heart.

 **"STOOOOP!MAKEITSTOOOOOP!"**

"Sorry, what was that?! I didn't catch you!"

All he can do is to assure himself that this is for the people he loves, to do his part to protect them. It's what kept him sane through all those years.

He had failed once, he will not fail again.

I won't fail you again Shirone. Not again.

 **XXX**

 **EVERYTHING'S OVER, PLEASE CONTINUE ON.**

 **XXX**

The Occult Research Club's is quite with only three people presents sitting in the lounge area. The dim-lit candles of the room did not hide the severity of the situation being converse in the room, where only politically important people presents.

"So let me get this straight," Sona Sitri, heiress to the Sitri Clan and the second overseer of the sector cross her legs and arms. "There's a rogue group of Fallen Angel and Exorcist in our territory that's hiding in the abandoned church who wish to perform a Sacred Gear Retraction Ritual on this young girl and then try to take revenge on us for the Three Factions War?"

Naruto shrug, "Yeah I guess that's the gist of it. Their original mission is to just observe Sacred Gear users, but their leader, Raynare or something, want something more than just observation mission and went rogue. She wasn't supposed to kill Issei at all."

Rias leaned back on her chair with a tired expression, "A rogue Grigori task force huh? What a delicate political landmine we've gotten ourselves into." She sighed, "And who order them to observe Sacred Gear Users?"

"Azazel."

His answer stunned all the occupants in the room. Azazel, Governor-General of the Grigori, the representative group of the Fallen Angel. If someone of his caliber was involved and words got out…

"… Another War could break out." Sona whispered her train of thought out loud. "This is even worse than I thought…"

Rias winced at her friend's word. "This is no landmine anymore. This is a nuke."

"That's why we need to move quickly." Naruto interjected, "I'm planning to raid the base this evening, and I will need the two of you to help me make sure the humans will not notice our activity."

Sona raised an eyebrow, "You don't plan to blow up the Church… are you?"

"I'll uh… I'll try not to."

"You have a tendency to blowing up stuff whenever you did one of your operations, Sensei. Please take the people that are covering for you into consideration."

"Hey! It's not like I want to blow up everything! It's just that the target won't lie down and surrender is all…"

"You blew up an entire factory, Sensei."

"And I keep telling you that it's an accident! I didn't know that one explosive barrel created a large chain reaction!"

"Alright you two, that's enough." Rias quickly interrupted before the conversation becomes unending. "Sensei, you'll have me and my peerage full support."

Sona sighed and fix her glasses, "As do mine. Just try to keep the environmental destruction to a minimum."

"Sure thing Sona-chan."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

Rias sighed again, "Can't you guys stop fighting? It's 3 in the morning…"

"It is?! Shit! I haven't graded the second year assignments yet!"

Both Rias and Sona sweatdrop as they watch their teacher scrambled out of the room in haste.

"… I still can't believe he's the Queen of a Maou."

"Now Sona, it's not nice to question the decision of your elder sister."

 **XXX**

Kuoh Private Academy is an establishment that pride itself with great educations, a large patch of land that can support hundreds of students, arrays of multitudes of clubs, and highly competent teachers ready to help their students whenever possible. Yet despite how they advertise themselves the members of the faculty (the teachers) are in a really shorthanded state. Each teacher has to learn a sub-subject in case one of their fellow teachers can't come to fulfill their duty. It's a hassle, time-consuming and thankless job.

One that Naruto learned firsthand.

Inside the chaotic faculty room with desks covered in paper stacks, a certain blond teacher is staring at a piece of paper in his hand. "What the hell is this?" He said out loud while reading the content of the paper. "What kind of half-assed history essay is this? Did he get it from Samurai Warrior or something?" He grumbled before picking up a red pen and write 'DO OVER EVERYTHING!'

He sighed and tosses the paper to a pile of paper on his table with similar red scribbling's. "What do these kids think we are? I know it's a hassle but they could at least put some effort into it." If he's teaching science MAYBE they could pull it off. But history is his best academic study with literature and PE following close behind, they can't fool him with such half-assed essays. "How do you handle all of them for so long, Hiratsuka-senpai?"

'Hiratsuka' is an older woman in her early thirty wearing a typical black business suit (Not lewd at all) that hugs her figure underneath a white lab coat that she seems to wear around almost anywhere. "You'll get used to it, or at least find something to keep the stress off." She responded.

"Is that why you always smoke?"

"Nah, I just like to smoke." She sighed, "If only I can smoke in the faculty room…"

"I don't think that's a good idea. The Principle will hang you." The old man does whatever he wants with his school, but he takes the school image really seriously.

"True." She stood up from her seat and stretches her hands to the air. "I'm going to the smoking-room. You wanna come?"

"I don't smoke, remember?"

"Oh, right. Well, see you in 15 minutes."

The blond watched as his fellow teacher walked out of the door. Naruto leaned back to his chair and sighed. "A break sounds nice… But…" He looks at the stacks of papers on his desk, all ready to score and check. He wouldn't make it for tomorrow's deadline if he pauses, and he can't really bring them home since tonight he has a mission to do. "… Damn it all." The lack of sleep is starting to get to him.

The night raid, a simple operation where his team will work together with both Rias and Sona peerages to purge the dangerous elements. If thing went well, then the operation shouldn't take too long for it to succeed. That is, without any unknown factors interrupting the ops.

There's also something that he didn't tell Rias and Sona deliberately. It is, deliberately speaking, not as important to them as it is to him. His freelance acquaintance had been captured by the Fallen, held in the Church under the mercy of their leader. He isn't part of his team or anyone politically important but like hell, Naruto will just abandon his friend like that, no matter how annoying the person is. If he's alive, he will rescue him no matter the cost.

But first, he needs to finish grading these assignments for tomorrow.

"Ugh! I'm not paid enough for this shit, damn it!"

 **XXX**

The forest surrounding Kuoh Town had stood there for generations, almost as if it's protecting the town from the rest of the world. The forest itself doesn't have an official name, but locals had been calling it 'Kuoh Forest' for a long time. The seas of green leaves also housed several old buildings, some are abandoned, such as the old church near the outskirt of the town.

"Ugh, where the hell is that Kalawarner? Don't tell me that bitch's fooling around with some humans again." A short blond hair girl cursed above a tree. "I swear when she's back I'll cut off her tits."

"Calm yourself Mittelt." A bearded man wearing a cliché 80s detective coat stared at the shorter girl. "Raynare'll punish her if she went frolicking as you had said, but there's also a chance that an enemy might've captured her."

Mittelt stared at her companion like he'd gone insane, "Haah? You crazy, Dohnaseek? That bitch may be annoying, but she's not so weak as to let someone capture her like a dog."

"Even so," Dohnaseek smacked a fly that flew around his head, "We can't let the possibility go. Remember that there are some strong Devil Clans here and there's a chance that they might've captured Kalawarner."

Mittelt scoffed, "I think you're being too soft on her—"

 ***CLAK***

A faint sound of metal interrupted the blond hair Fallen, "Hm…? Dohnaseek did you hear—"

It was sudden and quick—silence and invisible to the naked eyes—normal, untrained humans eyes would never spot it. Both the Fallen Angels did not notice it, no; they felt it go through their body. Even their brains are still processing what had just happened in the span of a second.

"Wha…" Both Mitllet and Dohnaseek didn't even have a chance to realized what's going on before their body upper part started to separates from their waist down and fell to the ground in two, leaving a severed bottom part that sprouts out fountains of blood before joining their other half and fell to the ground. The trees around them also slowly fell into two, abiding by the law of gravity.

Naruto walked out of the shadow wearing a dark green camo jacket and pants. In his right hand is a sword of crimson color in the shape of a slim O-Katana with dark wooden grip and no guard. "Fuuton: Kaze no Kizuato (Wind Scar)." He whispered as he watched the bloody mess he'd created.

Fuuton: Kaze no Kizuato is a simple yet arduous technique in which the user uses the concept of 'shock wave' by reinforcing their bladed weapon with energy and then 'slashing' the air, which will result in an 'energy shock wave' that would cut whatever weak enough in its path. The trail of air as the energy flow is the only indication of its heading, thus the name Wind Scar.

Naruto clicks the communicator in his right ear, "I've dealt with the two Fallen guards. I'm heading directly to the church, over."

 _"Copy that."_ Shikamaru voice responded, "Shino and Anko'll take care of the exorcist guards around the perimeter."

"Copy, moving now." He runs passed the lifeless bodies toward the abandoned structure, his steps are light and almost made no sound despite his speed. It didn't take long for the blond to reach the Church, unguarded and lack any sort of magic barrier. "Central, I've arrived at the target location. Begin infiltration."

 _"Copy, good luck in there."_

He walked toward the door, paused to double-check any magical traps or barriers on the door, and then kicked the door open.

"Ah, I was wondering when you're going to arrive."

There, floating above the podium among the wooden wreckage is a Fallen Angel wearing straps as an outfit like a BDSM queen. Her two black wings are spread widely behind her as if showing it off will bring her great honor.

Naruto wonders if all Fallen Angel is a pervert.

His eyes landed to a blond hair girl lying down on the floor unconscious—no, he can't sense anything from her, not even a life force. She must be the poor nun girl that they've taken in with the healing Sacred Gear, Asia Argento. If her lifeless form is any indication, then that means Raynare had succeeded in her plan of extracting her Gear.

The blond's blood begins to boil. Crimson aura starts to seep out of his body as his patience grown thinner by the second.

But it was the third figures that basically snap what remains of Naruto's inhibition.

There, spiked to an old cross is Meme Oshino. His frame is all bloody, and even from where the blond is standing he can still spot the multiple holes on his body. Just like poor little Asia he too does not emit a single life force.

"—and with this Twilight Healing no one can-!"

"YOU."

Raynare scowl in displeasure for being interrupted during her evil monologue, "What are you—"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

An explosion of large crimson energy exploded from Naruto's body causing the Fallen Angel to cover her face from the torrent of wind blasted from the energy. Her eyes widened when she saw a pair of pointy animal ears slowly appeared above his head and a single golden bushy tail behind him. But it's when the blond look up and stares directly to Raynare's eyes that her whole body freeze.

Gone were the firm blue eyes that she'd seen him carrying, now they're pure crimson with black slit staring at her with pure hatred and disdain, his face does not hide its animosity and desire to end her life in the slightest. "You've sacrificed an innocent Nun and killed my friend… I'LL KILL YOU!"

Reynare clicked her tongue and summoned several spears of lights around her. "Try it you fuck—"

A burst of red.

One moment the blond was standing there, and the next there's only a small crater on the floor. Raynare didn't even felt her hand was forcefully cut in two until she realized she can't move it. The Fallen blink and could only look in horror at her dismembered left hand. "Wha-?!" She didn't get to even scream before Naruto bounce himself from the stone wall behind her and kick her down to the ground. "UGH!?" She crashed to the podium area.

But it didn't end there. Naruto landed right on top of her, threw his sword away, and grab both of her wings tightly. "This is for that girl and Meme Oshino!" And then he pulls.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Raynare screamed in pain as she felt her wing being torn from her back. "NONONOPLEASEDONTDOITAAAAAAHHH!"

Some of her back skin practically sticks to her wings as they're being torn from her back, with a fountain of blood also joining in leaving her body. The now bloodied Naruto threw the wings away, extend his hand toward his discarded sword and it flew right to his hand as if it's being pulled by an unknown force. "Now let's see how much effective this healing Sacred Gear is…" He raises his blade and—

 _"Naruto this is Central!"_ Shikamaru voice put a pause on the blond's movement. _"We've got uh, some weird situation here. An S-class disturbance had just called, and you wouldn't believe who it was."_

Naruto grit his teeth, forcing down his desire to end the life of the Fallen Angel under him and instead aim the edge of his blade ontop of Raynare's head. "... An S-class disturbance? Who?"

 _"It's Azazel._ "

"What?!"

 _"He personally requested us to not kill Raynare and any other Fallen Angels with her and instead capture her alive. He'll take full responsibility for what had happened and will personally explain everything to Serafall-sama."_

The blond stares at the writhing form of Reynare, and then to the victims of her cruelty, and then back to the Fallen Angel. His grip to his sword tightened and he grits his teeth. He wants to kill her, his every being is screaming to end her evilness right here and now. Yet there's something inside him, something that made him pause that keep reminding him of his duty, of his oath to his precious people and his King. "… Fuck! Get Shirou and Anko over here. I'll need help transporting her and her… victims."

 _"Alright, I'll send them your way. Central out."_

Naruto stab the sword at Raynare's hand and the Fallen let out a small scream of pain and her body flinched from the sudden extra pain. If what their prisoner told them is right then the Sacred Gear should keep Raynare's alive from this amount of wound. "You're lucky…" The blond whispered as his aura starts to seep back. His animal parts—ears and tails—also begin to disappear following the energy. He takes a deep breath to control his beating heart and slowly the rage inside of him subsided into calmness once more.

"-iiiiiiaaaaaAAAAA!"

From the entrance of the Church Issei leaped inside with his Sacred Gear active. From his sweating condition, it's a no brainer to conclude he's been sprinting all the way here.

"ASIA!" He screamed again before his eyes landed to Naruto. "Sensei! Have you seen a small, blond nun around here?!"

Naruto stares at the determined and desperate eyes of his student. Ah, I see. Perhaps the two met somewhere before all this happened? It's honestly the first time Naruto is seeing the pervert acting like this.

But…

The teacher didn't say anything and instead opted to look toward the person he's looking for. Issei followed his teacher gaze and his eyes brightened. "Asia!" He called. He sprinted passed the mangled but still alive body of Raynare and crouch next to Asia lifeless body. "Asia! Are you alright?! I-I'm here to rescue you! I…" He paused, "A-Asia… Why aren't you breathing? Hey… Asia? ASIA?!"

The blond look away from the scene, and he can feel the bubbles of anger slowly rising again. 'You're lucky Raynare… You're really lucky.'

"Issei!"

Rias and the rest of her peerage storm the Church not too soon. They stopped however when they saw the sight inside the building, their eyes widened.

This is not part of the plan but the mission is almost done so why nitpick about that? "Hey guys," Naruto forced a smile as he waves at the group. "You might want to help your junior there." He nodded his head toward where Issei is cradling the lifeless Asia.

Rias nodded her head and quickly fast walk toward her newest member, followed behind by Akeno and Kiba, the former stop for a moment to look at the dying body of Raynare, shivers a bit, but then resume her movement.

Weird girl.

"Naruto." Koneko did not join her peerage and opted to walk next to the older blond. "Are you okay?"

He looks down to his bloody hands. It's not his but he still feels wrong showing this much horror to her, but he knew that she'd seen far worse than what had happened in the Church. Naruto forced a large grin to her, "Yeah, I'm okay Shiro—I mean, Koneko. Thanks for worrying."

She didn't believe him. It was clear as day that she knew he's not alright from her eyes, but she didn't push it. Instead, she chooses to just hold his bloody hand softly.

It's warm, it's the only warm thing he'd felt tonight.

Naruto softly squeezes her hand, and she didn't mind it.

 **END**

 **I've cut the torture scene short because I think a detail scene is a bit… extreme, since FFN has a really weird guideline. I mean, symbolic Mature Rating? What the heck.**

 **Well Happy New Year! I guess I'll see you guys next year I guess. Don't forget to leave a review! If you have a question I'll answer it.**

 **Axel Yamamoto Handy Dandy Note:**

 **-S Class Disturbance: It's a disturbance level that cannot under all cost be ignored by agents of DCTF. It usually involves serious political matters. Any agents that ignored this Disturbance can be discharged, taken to prison, and/or executed.**

 **-Parrilla: is an infamous torture method via electricity.**


	4. First Triumvirate

**There it is a new chapter. The only reason I'm even updating in my tight schedule is that I like where this story is going. Well whatever it is, here you go.**

 **Some people don't like me declaring pushing down this fic on my update schedule because of the disappointing lack of reviews. Well, you can suck it up, I don't get any money from this, I don't even ask or promote a subscription of the sort to any of you. The least I could do to ask for my hard work is a review to feel at least people appreciate what I'm doing. I have other fic requiring my attention too, so excuse me if I change focus.**

 **There are other things I also want to address, but personally, I don't have enough energy to address it and I'm not wasting my time doing that.**

 **Welp, just enjoy I guess.**

 **XXX**

 **First Triumvirate**

 **XXX**

Shikamaru Nara let out a plume of smoke from his mouth. The cigarette in his mouth taste fouler than usual and even the nicotine can't change the fact how it tastes now. He put his free hand in his pocket and leaned back to the pillar of the abandoned building he's currently at. He's restless, even smoking can't seem to kill off the feeling of anxiety inside of him. The bleak atmosphere also doesn't help, and the mood of his partner clearly will not improve anything into a positive.

"Listen," Shikamaru finally spoke, "I know you want to end her life right now for what she'd done but we can't just ignore a high profile individual, you know that." He looked at his blond hair friend sitting on a barrel not too far away from him with a stone cold face, holding his unsheathed crimson sword in front of him with both hands like a cane. No matter how many time he'd seen the blade Shikamaru always never get used to the sight. He's absolutely sure that Naruto will never brandish it to his longtime comrade but the thought never leaves his mind.

 **The Blade of Rupture** , Naruto called it. A sacred gear that had help carved him his reputation among the Underworld denizens as Serafall's undisputed Queen, and her most feared lapdog. But of course a weapon is just a weapon, and without a strong wielder, even the greatest tools will fall with their full potential unreachable. Naruto, however, can reach many heights of potential use to almost all of the tools he has, including the blade.

"Just leave the negotiation to me, alright? I'll try to at least get something out of this troublesome situation." He looked at the unconscious wounded Fallen Angel on the ground directly in front of Naruto. "So when he arrives here please hold your anger, at least until the negotiation is done." The blond didn't react immediately, which spoke volume of his mood right now. Not that he can blame him; Naruto just lost a friend again.

 _What a troublesome situation I'm in…_

"… Fine." Naruto voice broke the silence, and even Shikamaru can sense the anger hidden in it. "Just… Please, at least fulfill Rias demand…"

The smoker let out a sigh of relief, "Of course." He looked to the other side where the other Fallen Angel's located. Anko most recent victim sits on the ground with a collar chained to one of the building pillar wearing only a rag that barely covers her body. Her lifeless expression and eyes informed him enough that his more sadistic co-worker had done quite the number on her.

 _Well, at least I don't have to deal with her spouting insults or trying to escape._

"Foxhound there's someone heading toward your position, presumably the target, over."

"Copy, Firefly." Shikamaru pushed himself off the pillar. "Naruto, I think he's here."

Naruto didn't reply and just stare dagger toward the entrance of the building.

They watch and observe the entrance as a figure slowly made itself inside. As he stepped in closer toward them the darkness slowly dissipated and reveal a tall man with black hair, golden bangs and black goatee wearing a dark purple long coat. A large grin seems to break out on his face when his violet eyes landed on them—or more specifically to Naruto. "Ah! Serafall most beloved lapdog and one of his mixed blood companion! Good evening!"

None of them had taken his obvious bait. Shikamaru step forward. "Good evening to you, Lord Azazel." He said in his neutral diplomatic tone, "It's a pleasure to have you here with us."

He laughed at that statement. "Sure, of course." His eyes moved toward his fellow Fallen Angels and observe them. "I see you've done quite a lot to my cute rogue subordinates."

"Ah yes, they did enter a Devil Territory illegally. The fact they remained alive at all is a goodwill from us."

"Understandable." From his expression Shikamaru could only decipher that he doesn't seem to mind that one his fellow Fallen Angels is half dead and the other looks lifeless mentally. "Now I'm sure you have other business to attend to so how about we—"

"Please wait." Shikamaru quickly interjected. "Before we begin our transaction there's something you need to know."

"Oh?"

"Are you familiar with the name of Asia Argento?"

Azazel blink, "Asia Argento? Of course, I know her but what—"

"Her Sacred Gear was extracted from her body by your companion there," Shikamaru motion toward Raynare unconscious body, "And she was killed because of that."

Azazel seems to ponder the information. "… I see. That's… Unfortunate. But what does she have to do with anything?"

"This territory governor, Rias Gremory, had taken a liking to her and was severely upset that your rogue subordinate had taken her life. She'd even go as far as using one of her piece for her." His tone is neutral, but there's a hidden message inside of it. "But you of all people should know that someone being revived without their Sacred Gear inside of them is an incomplete being that can barely be called alive. It took some negotiation with her to prevent your… rogue, subordinate to be not executed on the spot. She's given us a simple term in exchange for her life: She's allowed to live IF Asia Sacred Gear returns to her, if not she will be executed for her crime."

"… I see." He rubs his chin in thought, "But the only way to have the Sacred Gear back is to kill her, and that will be bad for me."

Shikamaru let out a faint smile, "Ah, please you're too modest on yourself, Azazel-sama. Your other subordinate actually told us an interesting story about how they learned how to extract Sacred Gear from you, and how you're researching about it." It's when he saw a small twitch in Azazel's eye that he knew he'd hit the spot, "And so abiding by the rule set by the Honorable Maou's and the Noble Families; our term is as followed: You extract Asia Sacred Gear out of her and only then can you take her away from here, not complying with our demand will result in her execution as per the Law of the Devil and the Peace Treaty."

Naruto stood up from his sitting position and aim his blade at the Fallen Angel's back.

The message was clearly sent to the fallen representative, and from the slight frown and serious expression on his face, Shikamaru knew he's processing his options. He needed another push.

"We understand that you do not seek war with us, but you must also understand that we as the DCTF cannot go against the local ruler of the sector we are assigned to. If you can't agree to our term for whatever reason, then we can retrieve Asia's Sacred Gear with the more… Extreme, way." The extreme way, of course, meant by death. If the Fallen Angel dies, then the Sacred Gear will return back to its original owner, as it is part of the Nun soul it'll always seek to be reunited.

"… Or," Azazel smile returned to his face, "I could kill all of you and take them back with me."

Silence, the atmosphere suddenly became heavy and thick from power being poured out as an intimidation method. No one reply to the Fallen Representative unsubtle threat. Shikamaru knew that if they fight the chance of them winning will be slim to none, even with the ambush they'd prepared. After all, what are a group of well-trained youngsters to a veteran of war that said have the power to rival a Maou?

Shikamaru puffed out another smoke, "That's true, but we're pretty sure we can wound you enough that it'll leave a long-lasting scar. My team leader is especially good at fighting you see; he's our Maou's Queen for a reason." He motions his hand toward the blond, whose narrowed eyes now glued to Azazel's form to find any hint of aggression from the Fallen. "And if in…" He looked at the watch on his wrist, "Twelve minute, both Rias Gremory-sama and Serafall-sama did not hear anything from us then they'll know what had happened. Let me also remind you that Serafall-sama will not take it kindly if you kill her peerage."

This is his plan of strong necking the negotiation. He'd read that Azazel is a pacifist or at least hate the prospect of another war if the dossier from the Devil intelligent Service had gathered is to any credit (which they are, most of the time). With the knowledge that Kuoh is a joint territory between the Gremory and Sitri clan heirs, both the siblings of two different Maou's, and Naruto being the Queen of the Leviathan peerage Shikamaru gamble that Azazel wouldn't risk a fight. They're also under the protection of both the New Devil Legal Laws and the Peace Treaty, but even he wouldn't gamble on that justification.

The two factions stare off at one another like predators gauging its fellow predator strength. Their bodies are tensed, ready for the worst case scenario of what will happen.

"… Pfft, BAHAHAHA!" Azazel suddenly burst out laughing. "You're amusing, truly. I can see why your team garner so much favored from the Leviathan." He wiped an amused tear from his eye, "Very well then, I accept your term."

Every tensed muscle relaxed and Shikamaru softly let out a breath he didn't know he's holding. He can feel an aftereffect headache from the negotiation, and even his good mood of succeeding without dying can't cover the annoying pain in his head. But that's not important for them right now, what important is that they've succeeded the negotiation without spilling any blood.

The peace can reign a little longer.

 **XXX**

Morning slowly came to light the world, yet the somber mood didn't change.

Naruto and Shikamaru stood in front of a lone modest grave with a long, wooden plank with large kanji for Meme Oshino written on it. It stood on a hill overlooking Kuoh Town amongst the trees of the forest.

"… You know," Shikamaru inhaled the cigarette in his mouth and let out a plume of smoke, "If you asked Serafall-sama she'll probably revive him."

The blond snort, "And then what? He'll kick my ass for making him a Devil and probably kill himself again. He loved being human too much."

Meme Oshino is an eccentric man and once you passed his greed for cash you can see the good side of him, willing to help someone out wholeheartedly if they're willing to try. A pragmatic man that really love and believe in the potential of humanity, and one that willing to work with a race that had used humanity for centuries if it meant the survival of his race.

 _Another friend died. Another victim of a generation of an endless cycle of hate._

He clenched his fists as a wave of anger washed over him. He wanted to scream, to destroy everything around him, to… To do something to vent this anger! But he stops himself before he goes out of control before his rage brings about unneeded destruction. "I… I hope you like this grave, my friend." Naruto forced a small smile to the grave, "It's quite, and you got a great view of the town from here. I can't pray for you but I hope you have a peaceful rest." He slowly turned his back to the grave, "I swear to you… I will not let another great war broke out." He began to walk away from the lone grave with Shikamaru slowly following him from behind.

Among the peaceful forest and the gentle sunlight, Meme Oshino rest.

 **XXX**

"-that's all to report to you, Serafall-sama. Complete written report with more details will be sent once Shikamaru is done with them."

The room is empty with no furniture in sight. There's no window, and only the lamp sitting above on the roof stop the darkness from covering the entire room. The only thing of note in this empty room is the large crimson magic circle drawn in the middle of the room, which is currently glowing with an astral projection of a black haired woman in a magical girl outfit floating slightly above of it.

Serafall Leviathan let out a small hum, "I see… Well, I'm glad it went well then." A smile broke out on her face, "Good job, Naruto-kun! I knew my dearest Queen and his team is reliable~!"

The blond eye twitches a bit at the word 'Queen'. Even after so long he still hasn't gotten used to being called a 'Queen' while being a male. It's just isn't as cool as being called a Knight or something similar. "I hope this won't cause too much trouble for you, Serafall-sama."

"You worry too much, Naruto-kun." Serafall waved him off nonchalantly, "As long as the Fallen declared them Rogues and this doesn't go public we should be fine."

"Yeah well…" Naruto scratches his cheek, "It's my job to worry about you since you're my King and all…" And she sometimes prone to do something that causes trouble to people around her on a whim. They're harmless, but still a trouble.

"Iyaan~" Serafall looked delighted, "Naruto-kun you're such a tsundere Queen! It's cute!"

"Wha-?! What do you mean by that! I'm not a tsundere!"

"Uuuh! I miss you and Sona-chan so much! I haven't hug or kiss any of you for so long~! If only this communication circle let me touch people!" She wailed in despair, "I just want to show you both my love again and then we can have a sexy scene with kisses and lewd things involving—"

"Please stop right there! You're entering a really dangerous line of thought!"

"Ah!" She brightened up as if a revelation had entered her mind, "I know! Why don't you and Sona-chan marry each other? Then the two people I love will be happy together!"

Naruto sighed, "I don't think Sona will like the idea very much." She'll probably be angry at both him AND his King for even suggesting such a thing.

"Speaking of marriage," She beamed him a large smile, "It's just a matter of time before your application will be approved! So congratulation!"

The blond looked at his King owlishly and blink. Then a large smile also spread on his face, "I'll tell them the good news."

The Maou nodded her head in approval, "Good! But I must say your strategy for this dilemma doesn't bring you any favor from the Nobles." Then her beautiful friendly smile was replaced by that of cold malice and anger, "They dare think they can stop my Naruto-kun kindness… Fufufu… Those bastards will have a taste of my ice…"

"Um, Serafall-sama I don't think freezing the Nobles is a good idea." Though personally speaking, Naruto would like nothing more than for his King to commit genocide on the stuck-up Nobles. "You got enough trouble for helping me with this plan. I don't want you to suffer even more for me."

"Nonsense!" Serafall suddenly yelled. "Helping you or Sona-chan is never a problem for me. Let your King pamper you once in a while, okay?"

Naruto stares at his King with a surprised expression at her declaration. Slowly a small smile curved itself on his face, and he bows toward his King. "As you wish, Serafall-sama."

"Iyaaan! Though I want you to keep calling me Serafall-chan, your polite and gentleman side is also really turning me on!"

"Please stop ruining the moment!"

 **XXX**

Naruto walked out of the 'Communication Room' on the second floor of his home with a sighed. With a comfy long-sleeve orange shirt and black sweatpants, the blond heads downstairs toward the kitchen area. The house is quiet; with the only humming sound of electric house, furniture's echoing the house.

Arriving at the kitchen Naruto open his trusty large fridge. "Hmm… Chicken… Veggies… Tofu…" He mumbled out loud. The blond closes the fridge and began scouring his kitchen to look for ingredients. "Soy sauce… We still have a lot of rice… Yeah, I think I can make some honey soy sauce oyakodon (Chicken and egg bowl) and some spicy tofu soup." He nodded, and starts to gather all the necessary ingredients—

*Thud*

The blond paused his activity and turn his head to look at the kitchen entrance. "You're awake huh? So how are you feeling, Asia-chan?"

Asia Arganto stood in the doorway wearing a simple and comfortable white dress with blue wave pattern at the edge. She looked really nervous, like a timid animal that doesn't know what to do. "I… I'm fine, but…" She fidgets and looks around the room nervously. "W-Who are you?"

Oh yeah, she doesn't know me. Naruto picked up the ingredients and put them on the kitchen counter. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, I'm ah, Issei's friend."

At the mention of the pervert, her eyes widened and glow brightly. "Y-You're friend with Issei-san?!"

"Yeah, that's right." He's slightly surprised she'll react like this at the mere mention of his perverted student name. "He's at school right now but he'll come visit here after, so can you be patient for him?"

"Yes!" She nodded vigorously. "But ah, if you don't mind me asking… Where are we? And what happened? I remember Raynare-san and…" She looked down and touched her chest where her Sacred Gear was torn right out of her body. "A lot of pain…"

"This is my home." Naruto answered, "As for what happened… It's a long story." He walked toward the couch and sit. He motions her to join him, which she did nervously.

So he told her what happened. Fallen Angels, Devils, Old Church, Sacred Gear, her death, and her revival as a Devil, he told them all to her. The girl didn't say anything and just stare at the floor. It's to be expected, for a nun like her to be turned into the enemy of God, it'll be shocking and bad news no matter how one look at it. He left her on the couch to process the information he gave her and to ponder it. Naruto won't be surprised if she starts to go hysteric.

"… Then I need to thank all of you."

Naruto paused his cooking and stare at the ex-nun with wide eyes. "Huh?"

Asia gave him an honest sad smile, "I… I was betrayed by my protectors and was even killed for it. Then all of you risk your lives to save a nobody like me, and even brought me back from death." She looked back down, "Though I was once a nun, it doesn't change the fact that all of you had saved me. So thank you very much." She bowed her head toward the male blond.

That… Actually taken him by surprise. "Uh, you're welcome?"

"God is also—AH!" She winced and held her head. "Uuuuh…"

"Oh yeah," He smiles sheepishly, "Forgot to tell you. As a Devil, we'll get pain whenever we praise Heaven's name so try to keep it in mind, okay?"

"R-Really…?"

"Yup, sorry."

She closed her eyes and concentrate, though it's broken not a minute after when Asia winced and hold her head in pain again.

Naruto sweatdrop, "Praying in your thought also count, you know?" He left the ex-nun to herself and resumed his cooking.

Ten minutes had passed and he doesn't hear any more moaning of pain from his house guest, but instead, he felt curious and somewhat intense stares from the back of his head. He shifts his face so he could see behind him from the corner of his eyes. "Can… I help you?" He asked the blond Nun that's starting at him from the couch.

She flinched when she's being addressed. "Ano… C-C… I… elp…" She timidly said while looking down.

"What?"

Asia took a deep breath and stares at the blond with determination, "C-CAN I HELP YOU COOK?!"

…

…

… _That's it? She wants to help me cook?_ It's a bit bizarre to see someone get so worked up just to ask to help him cook. "Uhm… Sure. You CAN cook right?" He's cooking a lot of portion for today so any helps is appreciated, as long as said help can cook.

"Y-Yes!"

"Okay, good. Now I want you to—"

 **XXX**

"ASIAAAAA!"

A blur of black and brown dashed through the space between the entrance to the kitchen and a surprised ex-nun in a blink of an eye. "AH! I-Issei-kun!" Though the blond was ambushed she somehow could recognize her friend in a matter of seconds.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Issei cried out in relieve.

Asia gave him a smile, "I'm glad too."

"Ara, it seems our cute pawn can't wait to see his fated princess."

"It seems so, Akeno."

Rias Gremory and her peerage walked into the 'Living Room' geared in their usual Kuoh Academy uniforms and their school bags. "Good evening." Kiba greeted politely with his usual kind smile.

"I'm home." And the second denizens of the house declared her arrival.

Naruto picked up a tray filled with 7 large bowls of oyakodon and greeted the guests with a large smile, "Yo, welcome." He walked toward the large dining table he and Asia had prepared. "Make yourself at home, but wash your hands first. That means you too Koneko." The unmotivated 'haaai' is the only response he earned from his white hair student.

Ten minutes later everyone is seated around the dining table enjoying the food the two blonds had made. Issei, in particular, is wolfing down his share like he hasn't eaten anything for the past week.

"This is so good!" The pervert said while stuffing the food into his mouth. "Sensei I didn't know inside your scary and barbarian exterior you have a talent for housework! Though I guess Asia came to play as a big factor for the taste."

Naruto eye twitched, "Oi, who are you calling a barbarian?" He taught history, damn it! There's no way he can be a barbarian!

"N-No Issei-kun!" Sitting next to Issei the blond ex-nun interjected quickly, "I only help a little bit with the simpler stuff a-and Naruto-san did most of the cooking!" Asia said out loud, declaring her intention of defending the older blond.

"O-Oh." Issei seems to back down instantly, "If you say so Asia-chan."

Naruto immediately declared Asia as one of his favorite inside his mind.

"You might not believe this Issei-kun," Akeno looked to her newest juniors in the peerage, "But Naruto-sensei had cooked us lunch several times in the past, even made us bento with a cute design on the food."

"Ah I remember," Kiba also joined in, "The food is really delicious."

Koneko nodded her head in agreement, "Sensei, best cook."

Both Issei and Asia looked at the older blond in a new light, Asia especially with her glowing eyes of admiration. "Please stop, you guys are embarrassing me." As much as he loved to garner compliments (especially when it comes to his food) it's a bit embarrassing doing it to the newbies.

Even Rias joined in, "Sensei has a large level of husband points."

"I agree, Buchou." Akeno mischievously stares at the blond teacher and when their eyes met she deliberately licks her lips hungrily, much to the blond dismay. "And the lewd things we can do in the kitchen with him—"

"Alright, we'll stop this conversation right here!"

Kiba laughs, Issei looks on in jealousy while murmuring 'eroge protagonist should explode', and Asia looks really confused.

"Asia-chan," Rias shifted her gaze toward the newest member of her peerage, "Would you like to stay here from now on?"

"E-Eh?!"

"Oh yeah," Naruto also shifted his gaze toward the younger blond, "If you want you can stay here. We have empty rooms."

"B-But…"

"She can stay in my home too!" Issei offered.

"Not a chance, pervert." The disgusted look Koneko sent to Issei felt like a thousand blades were stabbed into the later heart. The pervert grabs his chest with tears pouring down from his eyes. "You can stay here, Asia. Sensei is also a pervert, but he won't touch you."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! THAT'S SLANDERING DAMN IT!"

The words from the white hair loli seem to recover the most perverted of them all, "… Comrade?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT YOUR COMRADE!"

Asia fidget in her sear, "W-Won't it trouble Naruto-san?"

Naruto waved the female blond worries off, "Don't worry about it." Another mouth to feed is nothing for him, and they have several empty rooms so they might as well use them. "Besides Koneko could use a female housemate around."

"E-Eh?! You live here too, Koneko-san?!"

"Yes."

The ex-nun looked unsure, but after a minute she looked at both Koneko and Naruto. "I-If you two wouldn't mind having me… Then please allow me to stay!"

They both gave her a large smile, and the life of Asia in the Uzumaki Household officially began.

 **XXX**

Being at school is something Naruto didn't want but need to do anyway for obligation purposes. After all, what kind of teacher skips their duties twice in a row?

Naruto Uzumaki leaned forward toward the school rooftop railing and observes the students down below. He watched as the youth do whatever youth do, chatting with friends, eating lunch together with your clique, stalking your loved ones, etc. He himself never had the chance to do whatever they're doing in his own youth, but that doesn't matter anymore. As long as they can live their life to the fullest then he won't condemn them.

"Hm?" He spotted an interesting sight of Issei being dragged around by a smiling Asia, the later now wearing a Kuoh Academy Uniform. "Heh, I hope she'll work out for you, Issei." He may be a pervert, but he deserves some happiness too.

The blond push himself off when he heard the sound of the rooftop door opening and a pair of footsteps heading toward him. "Took you two long enough." Naruto turned around and was greeted by the sight of both Rias and Sona standing there, the later with her arms crossed on her bust.

"Can't be help when you suddenly text us to meet you here." Sona replied, "So what is it about? I have a lot of StuCo papers needed to be check and sign."

Naruto just gave them a grin, "Don't worry, this is important enough to pause your organizational duty." He ignores the 'I hope so…' from Sona, "My application will be approved by the Maou council soon."

That did it. Their eyes widened at the news sink in. "R-Really?!" Rias asked almost in disbelieve, "Then does that mean…"

"You don't have to worry about your problem anymore Rias." He gave her a thumb up, "They'll be my problem soon enough."

Sona, however, barely showed any emotion aside from surprise. "… But you'll be inviting the ire of almost the entire Noble population. Since they can't do anything to Anee-sama, they'll be even more vicious toward you if this goes through." Then she added an extra mile, "Even the Gremory."

Rias looked down at the floor and clench her fist. A guilty expression marred her beautiful face. She flinched when she felt a hand on top of her head.

"I'll be fine." Naruto waved Sona concern off and begin patting the redhead, "I'm used to it by now. As long as they don't bother my King and focused their hatred on me then I'll consider the plan to work perfectly."

Rias looked up at her teacher with a distress expression. "B-But—" A finger on her lips stopped her.

"I promised you and Sona that I'll protect you two, just as I protect Koneko." Gone was the carefree expression on Naruto face, and in its place is a smile of pure determination. "When I promise something I'll make sure to do whatever it takes to fulfill it. You two, and your peerages too… I'll protect you all."

And this time I will not fail again.

Sona sighed loudly and turn her back to them. "You're a hard-headed idiot, Sensei." She sighed again, "But… you're our hardheaded idiot. I don't care about the other nobles or my reputation, you have I and my peerage full support."

Rias looked stunned, and Naruto just smiles at the Student Council President.

"Sona…"

"Sona-chan that's really cool!"

"Thank you, but please refrain from calling me that in School!"

"Don't tell me you're still embarrassed?"

"That's not it! It'll not be professional of you to call your students with such an intimate suffix!"

Rias could only smile and let tears of happened roll down her eyes as the two went into a petty small argument again. "Thank you, both of you."

 **To be continue**

 **What are they planning? What's going on? What changes could this bring to the DXD world? Find out next time on Dragon X D!**

 **Before anyone complaint yes, Naruto CAN be respectful if he wants. He just doesn't want it most of the time. This is cannon by the way.**

 **Same deal, I guess. Review and stuff.**


End file.
